Digital image processing has become a significant form of image (e.g. photograph, x-ray, video, etc.) processing because of continuing improvements in techniques and the increasing power of hardware devices. Digital image processing techniques have augmented and, in some cases, replaced methods used by photographers in image composition and dark room processing. Moreover, digitized images can be edited with the aid of a computer to achieve a variety of effects such as changing the shapes and colors of objects and forming composite images.
Until recently, real-time editing of digital images was feasible only on expensive, high-performance computer workstations with dedicated, special-purpose, hardware. The progress of integrated circuit technology in recent years has produced microprocessors with significantly improved processing power and has also reduced the costs of computer memories. These developments have made it feasible to implement advanced graphic editing techniques in personal computers. These editing techniques, however, are typically complex and require a technical and/or artistic expertise beyond that of ordinary personal computer user. Furthermore, even if a user could master these editing techniques, most users do not have the time or inclination to edit their digital images. Also, many people want to see and enjoy their digital images soon after the digital images are taken and will spend a significant amount of money to have the digital images edited and printed in a day or even an hour. In addition, many people would like to have overnight processing and editing services with which their digital images can be deposited in the evening and edited digital images received the next morning.